You Will Love Me
by OngakuXxXHime
Summary: Bill made a 'deal' with Dipper and watches over Dipper,in his human form of course (which Ford wasn't very happy with) but what tragedy will happen when Bill slowly starts to feel human emotions towards his adorable little Pine Tree especially if Dipper was feeling a bit...suicidal
1. The 'Deal'

**I had to right this...I'm addicted to sooo many ships,and this is one of them...oh well! IDC what others think about it**

 **BoyxBoy don't like Don't read {or so they say}**

Dipper was tired of Mabel,Stan,Sues,Wendy,even Ford!,they would laugh at him almost everyday and he hated it,so he decided to go out for a walk in the woods.

Bill was bored and currently wandering around in the woods,wondering what would happen today.

Sure he was supposed to 'see all and know all' **,** but come on...if he really did know all he would have destroyed his rivals by now for Pete's sake!.

Dipper was walking in the forest...remembering all the times on how Mabel would make fun of him,and how Stan would call him a-

 _ **"NERD!"**_

Dipper pulled down his hat a little,Stan's voice echoing in his mind,his vision blurred a little tears running down his cheeks.

he slumped on a tree,pressing his back on the tree with both of his hands covering his teary face.

Suddenly,Bill saw Dipper and was pretty curious on what happened to him.

He floated around him asking,"hey Pine Tree!,how's it goin-"

Bill was surprised as Dipper looked up revealing his teary face,"i-i-it's none of you b-business...besides! don't you see and know everything?".

Dipper croaked out,with strain in his voice **{1}** Bill was irritated,the lines _"don't you see and know everything"_ ticked him was about to throw a fit-until he Dipper started breaking down,

 **[10 minutes later]**

Dipper has been crying for a while...until a idea entered Bill's mind."How about a deal Pine Tree?" Bill said nearly chuckling as he saw Dipper stiffen at his words,the word " _deal_ " frightened Dipper.

"I can watch over you as a human,dog,goat whatever really and protect you from whatever is harming you,but I get to live with you and the rest of the Pines",Bill reached out his hand that was set on blue fire _'and I won't be bored for a while'_.

Dipper widened his eyes and slapped Bill's hand away and watched sighing while he started to glow,a mixture of gold and blue flames while he slowly started to change form.

"Well Pine Tree looks like I'm doing this... _ **want it or not**_ "

 **What will happen next? only I know ha! And yeah I know shitty first chapther but oh well**

 **{1}=No sh*t he's been crying**


	2. Greetings

**Sup was bored and this was the only thing that keept me interested**

* * *

 _ ***Ding Dong Ding Dong***  
_

The Mystery Shacks door was ringing

"I'll get it!" Dipper called

Dipper opened the door to see Bill standing there,and before Dipper could do anything at pulled him outside putting one of his fingers in Dipper's mouth

"shh" Bill tried to quiet Dipper "What do you want _Bill_ " Dipper said harshly,obviously showing that he wasn't very happy with Bill here

"I-" just then Gruncle Stan opened the door hitting Dipper in the head.

Stan being the jerky gruncle he is laughed at Dipper who was in pain,it was at that moment when Bill realized why Dipper was crying about a hour ago.

"Hey!..you do know that is technically child abuse right? I can report you to the police "Stan then stopped laughing then cleared his throat "umm...and who do you think you are?"

"Bill G-Goldwin!...I'm Pine Tre- I mean Dipper- no I mean Pine Tree's ummm new friend! hahaha" Bill said,he started to feel a little nervous as Stan started to squint his eyes and stare intently,especially at his formal attire,Bill smiled nervously.

 _'Please don't figure it out,please don't figure it out _,please don't figure it out_...'_ Bill thought repeatedly worrying that he was seeing through his lies.

after a few awkward seconds Stan laughed and pat Dipper's back,"Hahaha you finally made a new friend! come in come in" Stan said with a sarcastic welcoming tone,Bill was about to walk in until Dipper interupted his trail.

"Umm actually we were planning to hang in town" Dipper said,remembering the unicorn barrier he and Ford put around the house.

"Ok have fun kids!" Stan said with a fake cheery tone as he saw Dipper dragging Bill into the direction of the town.

 **[ At Town ]**

"Ok look Bill if your going to be human at least get a more... _casual_ attire" Dipper said,people were staring at at Bill.

But who wouldn't really,he looked like he was heading to some fancy restaurant for some meeting,maybe even fancy enough for the Northwest's.

"What!,Pine Tree don't be silly! your just over reacting" Bill said in his defense "besides I'm just fabulous!" Dipper rolled his eyes at Bill's statement "look I'm obviously the one with human experience,you have...well not human experience".

Bill twitched a little knowing that he was right which made Bill groaned "ok fine where do we go" Bill said giving up and was slightly curious,wondering where they were going to get any _'casual'_ clothing.

"Right here" Dipper said,they were in front of a store,a concrete building with a colorful sign that read:

 **Pete's Clothing**

the two walked in,Bill was looking everywhere,"now go pick out some clothes and I'll approve,while I go and sit reading some waiting magazines".

Dipper said while sitting in a bench reading some random magazine,Bill looked at the-"oh and don't go over there that's the womens section" Dipper said stopping Bill in his track to his way to the aisle with glittery pink words reading:

 _'Bras & Panties' _

and wander somewhere came to a stop and went into the

 **'Sweater aisle** '

and found a yellow sweater with one eye at the middle,he picked it out since it caught his _eye_

 **{HAHA get it?}**

isn't the author funny?,Bill then rolled his eye slowly shaking his head

 **{FOURTH WALL BILL}**

and grabbed a random black t-shirt with the words **'Netflix Nachos & Naps'** that was lying on the floor walking into the

 **'Jean Section** '

he then picked out some blue jeans which had a tag attached to it which read: _**With real pockets**!_ which he then showed to Dipper.

"Hmm...not bad,it's pretty _eye_ catching" {Don't steal my jokes PINE TREE!} Bill blinked before laughing at the eye pun,

"but seriously go to the doors that says _boy's_ ** 'Changing Room' **and you _change_ your _clothes_ there,and _lock_ the _door_ " Dipper instructed Bill teasingly.

Bill doing what Dipper ordered,pouting at the teasing way Dipper said it,' _Babying me,pah! who does he think he is!'_ Bill thought angrily,nearly tripping in his process of trying to figure out a way to put the jeans he picked out on.

When Bill walked out Dipper nodded "Now let's pay-wait you got money?" Dipper said panickingly,"well...I got gold will that do?" Bill said Dipper only starred nodding as Bill forms a jagged piece of gold in his right hand.

They walked over to the sign that reads "check out" Dipper fidget a little when the cash registerer

 **{YES I KNOW IT'S CASHIER THIS IS FOR THE SAKE OF THE JOKE IN THE DONUT CHAPTER OF "Fixing A Demon"}**

said "that'll be 25-" the cash registerer stopped widening her eyes when Bill handed out a gold rock placing it on top of the register,the cash registerer took it smiling "thank you have a wonderful day!" she said happily.

The two walked out,but Bill pulled Dipper into a alley "Well about the deal..." he said offering his hand thats surrounded with blue flames,Dipper gulped,he was grateful for when Bill stood up for him by Stan (even if he'll never admit it)...

he shook Bill's hand a little uneasy

 _'Will I regret this?"_

* * *

 **Probably Dippy!**

 **but only time will tell!**


	3. I Did This Deal Right

I-...

...

...

nothing to say really...

Sorry for the long wait

After the deal Dipper thought how,and where will Bill sleep at...!

wait,Ford what will he do and react when he sees Bill,and won't he be suspicious on Bill's appearance,but not his clothes thank god that they changed his clothes...that would have been worse if they haven't.

However Bill does look like a regular human,and when he turned human his voice sounded...well less of an demonic seems human enough...

...

...

...

hopefully.

[ Mystery Shack ]  


Bill walked in with ease,Dipper looked at him shocked.

 _'How did he-!...the deal...'_ It should have been obvious since part of the deal was that Bill can live with them in the Mystery Shack...

"HELLOOO! HUM-I mean PEOPLE!" Bill yelled cheerfully,which made Dipper face palmed himself hoping that the story Dipper made in his head would be enough to convince his uncles to let Bill live with them.

Gruncle Stan came downstairs to see Bill and Dipper and smiled at them"Hey new roommate hope you don't mind sharing your bed with Dipper," Dipper was about to protest but Bill interrupted "Oh it's fine I don't mind at-" "Ha as if you had a choice to begin with" Stan said laughing.

Bfore Dipper could say anything else Bill dragged Dipper up the stairs and into their room.

"What was that? how did-uh what I-I" Dipper stuttered in confusion then Bill just laughed saying "Pine Tree It's part of the deal remember?" Dipper then face palmed himself remembering when Bill walked through the shield.

Bill just laughed and asked him "did I do this deal right or what?" Bill smiled and unconsciously so did Dipper "yeah you did great" Dipper said Bill stopped was lightly blushing and was shocked that Dipper agreed and was giving him a rather cute smile-

 _'wait...did I just think Pine Tree was...cute?'_ Bill thought to himself and started to blush."A-anyway I sh-should unpack" Bill said while he was leaving the room.

Dipper turned around seeing that there was a bunch of new stuff and then it clicked "But you already did! somehow..."


End file.
